


Merry Christmas, Indeed

by paleredheadinascifi



Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Patrick being a good fiance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleredheadinascifi/pseuds/paleredheadinascifi
Summary: David and Patrick are stuck inside the store during a blizzard on Christmas Eve. David had big plans, Patrick makes it work anyway.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: All I Want For Christmas Is You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Merry Christmas, Indeed

Patrick was frowning out the front windows of Rose Apothecary at 10 pm on Christmas Eve, watching the snow absolutely _plummet_ down around them. David had promised they’d be in and out in two minutes, yet here they were 30 minutes later, having left just enough time for the blizzard to really set in. 

“See, David, look! This is why I suggested staying _in_ tonight _._ I can’t even see the café!” Patrick groaned. He was decently annoyed at himself for letting David talk him into stopping by the store in the first place. He knew better. 

David exploded out of the back room with a dramatic sigh. “Oh my god, it’s fine! What was the alternative? I told you I forgot to grab the body milk I set aside for your mom’s gift box, was I supposed to give her extra lip balms, _again??_ I’m trying to maintain a positive impression before marrying into the family,” he explained, exasperated, hands on hips. 

“And I told _you,_ she doesn’t even know what body milk is,” Patrick replied, trying too late to keep the irritation out of his voice. 

David had caught it. He was looking pointedly away from Patrick, avoiding eye contact in the way he does when he’s embarrassed about being caught caring or doing something sincere. 

Patrick sighed, the tension draining out of him. “Come here,” he beckoned, arms outstretched. David stepped forward into his open arms, burying his face in Patrick’s neck as Patrick’s arms snaked snug around him. “David, she already loves you. Even though you’re going to be the reason her only son is forced to spend Christmas Eve trapped in the store waiting out the blizzard we’ve known was coming for 3 days,” Patrick teased. There was a muffled gasp from where David’s breath was warm against his neck. 

David pulled back just enough to take in Patrick’s expression, seemingly searching for an indication, _any_ indication that he was joking. He didn’t find it. “Mmkay, well that’s not happening. The car is right out the front, we can just…jog to it,” he shrugged. The sheer size of his eyes and the clear panic in them gave away that he knew that wasn’t going to work. 

Patrick chuckled, framing David’s panic-stricken face with his mittened hands. “Hate to break it to you, David, but I’m not seeing many other options at this point. If we could even get to the car, I’m pretty sure we would just end up stuck in it with significantly less wine and cheese than we have here.” Patrick had to drop his hands down to press flat against David’s chest as David’s head flew back, eyes screwed shut, grimacing at the ceiling. 

“I— _no,_ Patrick! I had plans! Cute, Christmasy plans with peppermint hot chocolate and Christmas movies and Christmas songs and our _bed._ Especially our bed. Can’t you just…shovel the snow off the car or something?” He whined with an objectively adorable pout. 

Patrick tried his very valiant best to school the amusement off his face. “Honey, and I say this because I love you, but no one is going out into that blizzard tonight. I like your ears and fingers and toes, they’re extra cute, I don’t want to lose them to frostbite,” he explained, bringing David’s inexplicably gloveless fingers to his lips. 

“Um… what!? _Ew_. Frostbite can go fuck itself, that’s disgusting!” David shrieked, pulling his hand back from Patrick’s grasp to protectively cover his ears. 

“Alright, David, here’s what we’re gonna do,” Patrick decided, laying out the night’s new plan. “You’re on snack duty, I’ll work on the bed situation, and we’ll meet back here in five. Deal?” He asked, pressing a kiss onto the end of David’s reddened nose. 

David rolled his eyes, but that didn’t stop Patrick from seeing the way they lit up at his words. “Well, we’re sold out of all the good wine,” David muttered, but headed to inspect the contents of the fridge anyway. 

“There’s that Christmas spirit!” Patrick cheered, smacking his fiancé’s ass where it was sticking out of the fridge on his way past to the back room. 

🎄🎄🎄

Patrick ended up dragging the small two-seater couch from the backroom out onto the main sales floor, waving off a “ _Patrick Brewer if you scratch my hardwood floors I am returning all of your gifts,”_ from David. Because it wasn’t going to be seen by customers, the couch was one of the few pieces of furniture Patrick had been allowed to pick. He’d never been more thankful to his past self for choosing the tiny IKEA two-seater sofa that pulled out into an (admittedly not that comfortable) twin bed than he was tonight. 

He angled the couch in front of the doors and windows in full view of the ongoing blizzard, before gathering a variety of the store’s best handmade fluffy, cosy blankets and throws, layering them over the mattress and cushions. 

He cleared off one of the smaller display tables and positioned it next to the makeshift bed for optimal snack placement (closest to David’s side, of course). To complete the vision, he relocated some of the store’s seasonal fairy lights to frame the setup, twinkling like a picture-perfect Pinterest worthy romance scene. 

Finally, he plugged his phone in to the store’s speaker, selecting the Christmas playlist David had spent the last month curating every night before bed. It was different to the store’s Christmas playlist and more important – this one was the soundtrack to the first-ever Christmas the Brewer and Rose families were going to be celebrating together. David had taken his self-appointment as DJ very seriously. 

The opening bars of Mariah Carey’s _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ rang out through the store just as David came back from the side room carrying a tray with two mugs and an assortment of festive snacks. He stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight before him. “Well this is nice,” he grinned, walking the rest of the distance to place the tray down on the side table. 

Coming up behind him, Patrick pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’d reserve judgement until you’ve tried the mattress,” he admitted, sliding his hands slowly into David’s back pockets with a squeeze. “Oh, hello,” David smirked until he felt Patrick pull his phone from one pocket and something else from the other. He turned around with a scowl. “Um, excuse me!” David protested. It was more so a protest to the abandonment of where he thought that was going than anything else. 

Patrick just grinned at him gleefully, jumping onto the bed and patting the space next to him. “Come sit!” 

David watched, arms crossed, as Patrick typed in his passcode and tapped to open the Netflix app, plugging in the earbuds David always kept in his back pocket. “You better get into this bed real quick, baby or I’m going to pick the movie without you,” Patrick baited. 

With a melodramatic sigh, David toed off his shoes and crawled into the bed, accepting the phone and one of the earbuds with a huff. He reached to the table beside him, feeling for one of the mugs and handing it over to Patrick without looking. “Here,” he said absently, still flicking through the Christmas movie offerings. Patrick raced to grab the pilotless mug that was threatening to spill its contents onto the pile of blankets they could still potentially sell, depending how the night went. 

He took a sip of what appeared to be hot chocolate, most likely one of the homemade kits one of their vendors had perfected. “Mmm, pepperminty!” he exclaimed.

“Yes, well I may have MacGyvered an adequate peppermint hot chocolate after all,” David acknowledged, looking up from the phone just long enough for Patrick to catch the small, pleased smile. “There’s an entire candy cane melted in that mug,” he added. 

“It’s good,” Patrick confirmed, taking another sip. 

“It’s fine,” David sighed. There was a crockpot full of David’s specialty peppermint hot chocolate sitting on their counter back home that no one was outwardly acknowledging, but that was very present in the undercurrents of the conversation. Patrick placed a hand on the side of David’s head and pulled him in, bringing their mouths together. He opened his mouth, sweeping his tongue into David’s and encouraging him to taste just how good it was. 

“It’s _good,_ ” Patrick corrected. 

“Yes, well,” David said with a small bashful smile, “it’s better like that.” 

David eventually picked _Love Actually,_ to no one’s surprise. They curled up together, the blizzard roaring on around them, tucked into a tiny bed in their little store in the town that had become the most real home either of them had ever had. 

“I will not be shamed at the Christmas table for curating a selection of only our most premium products specifically for my future mother in law. We mention this to no one,” David whispered into the darkness.

“I know. I love you,” Patrick smiled. 

“Love you,” David yawned back, his attention slipping from the movie more and more with every passing second. 

🎄🎄🎄

Outside, somewhere beyond the mountains of snow, the town clock rang in the new day, the muffled midnight bell fighting against the silence of the snow to be heard. 

Inside Rose Apothecary, hidden from the rest of the world, David and Patrick were testing the limits of an IKEA two-seater sofa bed. If they were still watching the movie, Hugh Grant would be looking sad and reading Christmas cards right about now. Instead, David was pressing Patrick into the creaky mattress, sweaty and slick, moaning into each other’s skin. With each thrust and dip of the bed, Patrick pulled and gripped David closer, trying to intertwine every single molecule of David’s body with his own. 

“Merry Christmas, baby,” David panted against Patrick’s open mouth. 

“Mmhn,” Patrick nodded, digging his nails into David’s muscular back and holding on for dear life. 

Merry Christmas, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't live in a place where it snows, so if any of the snow things are wrong, feel free to whip out a classic suspension of disbelief for this one ❄️


End file.
